Lovely Tonight
by stargaze29
Summary: Wedding installment to "I See The Rest Of My Life With You"/ Recommend reading that story first before reading this one. Thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious.

**A.N. **It's finally here. Had to post all of it at once because I'm going to be busy studying for midterms; the next couple of weeks. Hope you enjoy. : D

"We did it."

"Yeah…we did."

…...

Tori Vega woke up to a beautiful sunny morning and turned over to kiss something else that was beautiful, but that something was missing from bed. In her place was Beary West holding a note.

'_Had a major emergency on set, otherwise I'd still be in bed holding my lovely fiancée. B. Dub and I thought you were too lovely to wake up. I'll see you later tonight, beautiful.' _

_Love J 3_

By the time Tori finished reading the note she had a huge smile on her face.

'_Fiancée…'_ thought Tori while looking at the ring that's been a permanent fixture on her left hand.

She still could not believe that seven months ago Jade West, once edgy goth and now young play write, had purposed to her. Even with all the work the young couple had to get through, they did it; they planned their entire wedding. With all the help they received from friends and family the girls, even with their hectic schedules; with Jade wrapping up her first major play and Tori wrapping up her debut album, were able to get it done. The wedding was in a month and the wedding party had their final fittings tonight at LA Boutique.

Later at LA Sound…

"...smash into you." Tori sang the last line of the last song on her album 'Love Music Life'.

"And that's a wrap Miss Vega, soon to be Mrs. West ." said André from outside the booth.

André quickly coming up in the ranks in the music industry was able to open his own recording studio, and surprised Tori by wanting to sign her.

"Whoo!" screamed Tori they were finally done with recording; all that was left to do was organize the songs and to get a final mix, the rest could wait til after her and Jade's honeymoon.

"You know I still can't believe it…"said André shaking his head.

"What?" asked Tori joining André by the soundboard.

"You and Jade, oil and water, yin and yang." said André.

"I know right? I guess we either had to end up trying to kill each other or…" Tori trailed off wiggling her ring finger. "Glad it ended up being the latter though because at least now when we fight the make ups are soooo much better." said Tori laughing at André plugging his ears.

Just then Tori's reminder went off to head to the fitting.

"Saved by the bell." said André as he left the room quickly followed by a laughing Tori.

At the Ocean Theatre the last practice for the final showing of the headlining play 'Clouded Minds' was going smoothly, after this morning's set malfunction was taken care of. Jade will never forget the day she got her big shot to produce her work for a main stream audience. Tori was especially proud of her and showed her just how much the night they found out the news. Jade sat in a middle seat on the floor level of the huge theatre daydreaming about Tori when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Hello?" answered Jade.

"Jade where are you?" came the worried voice of one Cat Valentine.

"I'm at the final show run through. What's up?" asked Jade oblivious.

"We have a final dress fitting!" replied Cat.

"Yeah, I know it's at si…Oh Shit!" said Jade seeing that it was 5:50, and their fitting was at 6:00. "Damn it. Cat tell Tori I'm on my way." said Jade as she passed control over to her second in command and ran out of the theatre.

After the fitting the whole wedding party headed out for dinner together; there was Cat and Trina, Tori's maids of honor and one of Jade's good friends from the industry, Lisa, as a bridesmaid. André and Robbie were Jade's bridesmen; and Beck was her best man. Even though Jade and Beck used to date before Tori came along, they parted knowing that they made better friends than lovers. Also joining the group were Tori and Jade's mothers. Who were whispering suspiciously while looking at their daughters.

"Oh God, what are you two ladies planning over there?" asked Tori scared of what the two women could be plotting.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about how we can't wait for you two to give us some grandbabies to spoil." said Ms. West causing her daughter to choke on the beer she was drinking, her reaction causing the rest of the table to laugh.

Later that night while lying in bed, Tori was envisioning having a family with Jade.

"Jade, I want to have a family with you." said Tori softly into Jade's chest.

"What now?" said Jade panicking a little.

"Whoa their tiger, let's get married first." said Tori giving Jade a kiss to calm her down. "But you know that's something I still want with you Jade, that hasn't changed since the last time we talked about this. Has it for you?" asked Tori softly, knowing that Jade has always been tentative on the subject of kids.

Jade looking at the ceiling took a deep, then looked Tori in the eye.

"I love you Tori, don't ever question that and I whole heartedly believe that you would make a wonderful mother." said Jade giving Tori a loving kiss. "It's just…"

"It's just what baby? Tell me." said Tori lovingly caressing Jade's cheek.

"It's just that having children takes a lot of work, and I just don't want to half-ass it like a lot of these parents today are. My father for example." said Jade becoming a little emotional.

Tori felt terrible about the fact that she had both her parents' blessings, and Jade only had her mother. The relationship between Jade and her father had always been a little rocky, but after her and Tori got together it became non-existent.

Jade got it together and finished. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I would love to have a family with you Tori, I just don't want to rush into it and not be able to give my all."

Tori was the one who was now crying and she gave Jade a searing kiss.

"I love you so much Jade West and that was all I needed to hear to know that we're on the same page and that we're in this together." said Tori.

"Forever." said Jade as proceeded to make love to her future wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious or Edgewood Tahoe Golf Course.

The month had quickly passed by, Tori finished wrapping her album and Jade had a packed house for the last showing of her play. Today was the day that the two young women would make the commitment of forever. The ceremony was taking place on a bright and sunny morning at Edgewood Tahoe Golf Course in Lake Parkway Stateline, NV. Both girls agreed that they wanted to be legally registered as domestic partners; so that is why they decided to have the wedding in Nevada, instead of Cali. The location did not hurt either it was beautiful for their June wedding. The wedding was all set to take place on the deck of the north room, and the reception later that night was to be held inside the room. Everything was perfect, as the girls were in their respective rooms getting their last touch ups before the ceremony.

"Oh my god, I can't freaking believe this my baby sister's getting married!" yelled Trina acting goofy while she, Cat, Lisa, and Mrs. Vega checked over Tori's dress.

Trina and Cat's antics kept the room in good spirits, and Tori's nerves down as they all got themselves together. Tori was more anxious than she ever been in her life, because in a few moments she was going to be married to the love of her life.

"Alright, you look beautiful my baby girl." said Holly Vega, already near tears as she stood back and looked at her daughter in her gown.

Tori's dress was a simple white strapless dress, with strip of black lace going around her waist and forming a bow in the back. Her hair was up, and it held a little tiara and veil. Trina, Cat, and Lisa also rocked strapless dresses, only there's were crimson red with black strips of lace tide around the waist.

"Thank you mom, thank all of you so much. I could not have done this without any of you." said Tori trying not to cry, but was unsuccessful causing a chain reaction starting with Holly and ending with Trina.

As the ladies hugged and calmed each other down in their room, there were two other ladies becoming emotional in another just across the lodge.

"Aww, my baby looks wonderful." said Dana West as she took a last look over her daughter's dress.

Jade also wore a strapless gown, except hers was black with a white strip of lace around the waist. Also she was wearing her hair down, with an old Hollywood kind of look.

Lisa had helped the two women earlier that morning before joining to help the other bride.

"Mom please don't start crying." said Jade already on the verge of tears, but willing them not to fall. "If you start crying I'm gonna lose it."

"I'm not crying." said Dana unconvincingly causing both women to laugh.

Just as they got there makeup back together, there's was a knock on the door. Dana went to go open it only to find three very handsome bridesmen on the other side.

"Hey!" said all three boys coming in loudly, while greeting both ladies.

They looked dashing in the black tuxes, with crimson vest.

"Aww, doesn't somebody look good." said André nudging Jade with his elbow.

"Shut up." said Jade giggling.

"No really Jade you do look beautiful." said Robbie receiving a collective nod from the other two.

"You jerks we just fixed our makeup." said Jade hugging all three of the men who she considered bothers.

The boys were just about to head out when there was another knock on the door. Dana went to open it only to reveal the last person she ever thought she'd see.

"Marcus?"

Hearing that name brought the conversion between Jade and the boys to a halt.

"Marcus what are you doing here?" Dana asked her ex in a warning tone.

"I just want to speak with my daughter." said Marcus looking at Jade.

"Since when am I your daughter." said Jade with malice.

"Please…I know I don't deserve your time and I won't take much of it, just here me out." said Marcus walking up to Jade, only to be stopped short by three very pissed off looking young men.

"It's ok. We need to do this." the three boys hesitantly left the room, but Dana still remained. "Really, it's ok mom. I got it." said Jade reassuring her mother.

Dana nodded to Jade before casting one last look at Marcus and leaving the room.

"I can tell you right now that if this is just another last ditch effort to keep me and Tori apart, you might wanna walk right back out that door." said Jade with warning.

"No not this time, not ever again." said Marcus with emotion that caught Jade a little off guard. "Jade you're so much like me it's amazing. When I was in my younger years, I never used to be close with my father. The only thing we had in common was our knack for business. My father leaned on that like a crutch telling everyone how his son was going to take over his business, which would have been great…"

"But you didn't want to." stated Jade.

"No, I didn't. I had my own plans, my own business I wanted to start. I told my father thinking that he would understand and back me like any good father would, but no. He took it as a shot to his pride and pretty much disowned me afterward. He didn't start coming around until you were born, but by then I wanted nothing to do with him. That's why you never saw him that much growing up." said Marcus.

"Why are you here? Why are you telling me all of this? Being all open and shit all of sudden! When did it finally click for you!" said Jade becoming emotional.

"When I had to find out that my own daughter was getting married through an article in the paper, rather than her being able to tell me herself. In that moment I realized just who I had become, my father, and it stops now. I know there's no guarantee that you could ever forgive me, but I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere and I'm damn sure not going to abandon you ever again." said Marcus.

"Like with my art…like with my relationship with Tori." said Jade angrily.

Marcus pulled something from his suit pocket and handed it to Jade. Jade took whatever they were and examined them. She began to sob as she realized what they were, torn ticket stubs.

"I went every weekend since it opened. I have always been proud of you Jade. I just let my arrogance never show it. And as for Tori I think she is remarkable young woman, and I can't tell you how…sorry I am for ever letting my ignorance make you think otherwise." finished Marcus with tears in his eyes.

Jade had never seen her father cry, let alone show an emotion. That is how she knew it was sincere.

Gathering herself, "If you really want to be my father, you could start by doing your job and walking me down the aisle." said Jade causing Marcus to let out a happy sob and embrace his daughter.

Jade gripped her father with a death grip, as they both just cherished the moment. There was a knock on the door followed by Beck's voice.

"Hey, Jade it's almost time." he said through the door.

"Ok" answered Jade as she and her father pulled apart.

"You look beautiful." said Marcus.

"Yeah right I probably look like a raccoon." said Jade smiling.

"Yes, but a very lovely raccoon." said Marcus smiling and getting swatted by Jade.

"I love you dad." said Jade softly.

"I love you too Jade." answered Marcus with all seriousness.

Jade quickly called her mother back in the room, to help her with her makeup again. While doing so Jade told her the shortened version of what just happened. Although Dana was more than happy that Marcus finally came to his senses; he and her still had things to work out on their own, but that was for another day. Today their little girl was getting married and they both were going be there for her.

Jade and her newly reunited father walked to the doors that led to the deck where all of her and Tori's friends and family were waiting.

"Here we go." whispered Jade ready, as the men at the doors opened them for the two to walk outside.

**A.N. **I totally was just sitting on Google looking for a place for these two to get married and found this place and I thought it was cute. If I got any laws or anything wrong I apologize, it was not on purpose. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious or the Edgewood Tahoe Golf Course.

**A.N.** Enjoy! :D

Jade and the newly acquired Marcus West made their way down the aisle as everyone stood up, soft gasps could be heard from both sides of the family from those knowing about the relationship between the estranged father and daughter. Seeing her daughter and her father walking down the aisle was something that, no matter what her feelings towards Marcus was, made tears come to Dana's eyes. Marcus let go of Jade when they reached her spot near the Reverend, and went to sit near his mother on her side.

"Hello Jade."

"Hello Reverend Thomas." said an anxious Jade.

"Take a deep breath child." he said smiling.

As Jade took the Rev's advice music started to fill the air; as bridesmaids and bridesmen made their way down the aisle. First, there was Trina and Beck; then André and Cat; and then Lisa and Robbie. The boys led the ladies to their spots on Tori's side and then went to take their spots behind Jade. Next came André's little nephew as the ring bearer; and then Cat's little cousin, who she waved excitedly too, as the flower girl. Then the wedding march began to play and everyone's eyes were once again drawn to the north room doors. Standing there was the most beautiful site Jade had ever seen. Everyone once again stood up as Tori and her father David made their way down the aisle. Upon reaching their destination, a smiling David gave his daughter away and then went to go join his wife. Jade pulled back Tori's veil to reveal her beautiful, smiling face.

'_God I wanna kiss her so bad.'_ thought both Tori and Jade, but also thinking of what that could lead to and didn't want to give Reverend Thomas a show. Well not yet anyway.

'I love you.' mouthed Jade to Tori; in which Tori mouthed back 'And I love you.', while softly squeezing Jade's hands with her own.

"We are gathered on this lovely morning to witness the coming together of these two very beautiful souls…" began Reverend Thomas.

As the ceremony continued all Tori and Jade could do was just stare dreamily at one another and soon enough it was time to say their vows. Tori going first, was trying to just get her's out without falling apart. Jade rubbed the back of her hand telling her it was ok.

"Jade West when we first met, well let's just say I never imagined us ending up here." said Tori causing everyone to laugh. "But as time went by I got to see and know the real Jade. The Jade that was kind and loving." said Tori, making Jade blush. "The Jade who would wait up for me if I was late coming home, and then pretend that she was just up doing something around the house. The jade who just grabs me out of nowhere and kisses me senseless. That's the woman I fell in love with, who I love with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with." finished Tori tearfully.

Now all eyes were on Jade, who was left silently crying after Tori's words. Tori tenderly wiped Jade's tears away, receiving a soft thanks in return.

"Tori Vega, I'll be the first to admit that we may not have been the best of friends when we first met. Matter of fact we were polar opposites. That's until I realized that that was what drew me to you. I knew I was in trouble when I started to do things just to have you yell at me." making everyone chuckle. "When I finally stopped being stubborn and let myself get to know you, that's when I fell for you. I realized that even though we seemed like we were worlds apart you got me better than anyone. Now when we're apart, my heart aches for you. I love you Tori Vega and want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much." finished Jade, now wiping Tori's face.

Reverend Thomas took over once again. "Do you Jade West take Tori Vega to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse; for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; till death do you part; as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." answered Jade.

"Do you Tori Vega take Jade West to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse; for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; till death do you part; as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." answered Tori.

"May we have the rings please?" asked Reverend Thomas.

Beck handed him the rings. Jade was shocked to see a third ring with the other two silver bands. Reverend Thomas handed Jade one of the matching silver bands. She took Tori's hand and said…

"With this ring I thee wed." while slipping the ring onto her finger.

The Rev handed Tori the other two rings and Tori took Jade's hand and said…

"With these rings I thee wed." said Tori smiling brightly as she slipped them onto Jade's finger.

When Jade examined the extra ring she let out an amazed laugh. It was exactly like the engagement ring she got Tori, but instead of the band being made out of silver it was onyx.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you wife & wife. The brides may kiss." said Reverend Thomas.

'_FINALLY!' _thought Jade and Tori as they locked lips in a searing kiss, while everyone else cheered.

"Whoo!" yelled the guys and Cat.

"Get some!" yelled the always very lady like Trina.

Both women could not be happier, as they received praise from their loved ones. Soon after, the wedding party took their pictures; some were taken on the sandy lake shore. Towards the end of pictures the sun started to set, and everybody headed inside the north room for the reception. During dinner speeches were given by friends and family that left both women crying like little girls. Marcus even pulled Tori aside and expressed how truly sorry he was for his behavior. He was shocked that as soon as he finished he was pulled into a hug by the kind young woman, he was proud to have as a daughter-in-law.

"God Jade I don't think I've ever seen you cry this much." said Beck teasingly.

"Bite me Oliver." said Jade teasingly back, which had all her friends laughing.

Soon after dinner the newlyweds had their first dance, which got a chorus of aww's from all around the room. After the rest of the formal dances the DJ picked it up a little bit. Tori let her hair down, so that her long locks were set free. She and Jade could not stop smiling, seeing their friends and family were all together and having a good time. André snuck up to the DJ booth with a surprise for the couple.

"Excuse me." said André into the mic getting everyone's attention. "This song I'm about to play is present for the newlyweds. It was made by the Tori for her lovely wife. She didn't know I brought a final copy just for them tonight. Here we go." said André putting the track on, while everyone else cleared the floor for the couple.

Jade looked at Tori questioningly, while Tori knowing exactly what track it was pulled jade to her and gave her a loving kiss.

"This is how you make me feel." said Tori looking Jade in the eyes as the song began to play.

Head down as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground  
Eyes shut, I find myself in love racing the Earth  
And I'm soaked in your love  
And love is right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong

I wanna run, run smash into you  
I wanna run, run smash into you

[Jade was once rendered speechless, as tears rolled down her face.]

Ears closed, what I hear no one else has to know  
'Cause I know that what we have is worth first place in gold  
And I'm soaked in your love  
And love is right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong

[Jade lifted Tori up and twirled her around, both women smiling and laughing; as everybody else joined them back on the floor.]

And I wanna run, run smash into you  
I wanna run, run smash into you (smash into you)

Whooaaahooo whooaaahooo

Head down, as I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground  
Eyes shut, I'm in love and I'm racing the Earth  
And I'm soaked in your love  
And love is right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong

I wanna run, run smash into you  
I'm willing to run, run smash into you  
I'm willing to run run run run run ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I'm willing to run run run run run ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I wanna run, run smash into you  
I'm willing to run, run smash into you

After the song was over everyone applauded as the newlyweds shared a passionate kiss. The night was perfect and the two young women could not have felt more happy or complete.

After the wonderful reception, the girls headed to the Two Pines cabin on the property; while everybody else, after saying their goodbyes, headed to the closest resorts for the night.

The girls entered the cabin and Tori had just enough time to put her tiara and veil down before being turned around and pulled into Jade's arms. The look on Jade's face got Tori excited, as she bit her bottom lip. That was the last straw for Jade as she attacked Tori lips, taking her bottom one in her mouth and sucking on it. The two newlyweds booked up the stairs and into the bedroom. They quickly kicked off their heels; and as fast as they could, removed their gowns and undergarments. Jade picked Tori up, as she wrapped her legs around her waist, and pushed her up against the bedroom door. Tori and Jade both moaned as Tori's heated core rubbed against Jade's trim stomach. They kissed heatedly as Jade moved them to the bed and carefully laid them down.

"I love you." said Tori softly while caressing Jade's face.

Jade kissed Tori's palm and down arm before moving to her mouth. "I love you too, wife." said Jade smiling.

"Make love to me, wife." replied Tori in Jade's ear before licking it.

And just like that the fire was brought back as Jade kissed Tori devouring her tongue, and grinding her hips into her at the same time. Jade increased the pace as she rubbed their centers together. Tori took hold of Jade's backside eliciting a moan from her. Foreheads touching and breathing heavy the two young women felt their release building.

"Hmm, Jade!" "God, Tori! " moaned Tori and Jade they both came together.

Jade placed a kiss on Tori's shoulder before rolling on to her back, both women breathing heavy. After a few minutes, Jade felt wet kisses beginning at her shoulder, going up her neck, and ending just under her right ear. Tori knowing very well what that spot did to her wife, and just like that the two were pulled back into each other. The two newlyweds made love until the earlier hours of the morning when they finally settled in each other's arms, with their ring hands intertwined.

"I love you." whispered Jade into Tori's ear on the edge of sleep.

"And I love you." replied Tori softly.

Sleep soon claimed both young women, as the up incoming sunrise brought with it the first day of their forever together.

**A.N. **The song used in this chapter is "Smash Into You" by Beyoncé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

Over the next five years the two women made sure to enjoy their lives. Tori's career took off; she went on tour with André. She put out a couple more albums and became a co-owner of LA Sound. Jade had written two more hit plays. Besides, all their success the women were just enjoying each other; which just recently became each other, plus one. This pass August the girls welcomed their little girl, Jordan Lee Vega-West, into the world. Jade and Tori had to work with a lot of doctors to get a baby that was genetically both theirs, and that's how Tori ended up giving birth to their baby girl Jordan. Since becoming parents both women made changes in their careers. Jade has just been writing plays in her spare time and supervising others; while Tori decided to take a break from singing professionally and now mentors up incoming artist at LA Sound.

"Yes, mom we're sending you her pictures in the mail." said Tori for the thousandth time, as she made her way to Jordan's nursery. "I know mom, we love you too…I will. Goodnight."

Tori hung up the phone and was just about to walk in the nursery, when she stopped in her tracks to bask in the image before her. Jade was sitting in the rocking chair singing softly to their sleeping daughter. When Jade finished the song; she looked up to see her beautiful wife standing in the door way.

"She wouldn't go to sleep." explained Jade.

"Well she knows that if she plays her cards right, her lovely mommy will sing to her." said Tori smiling sweetly at her wife and their daughter.

Jade got up slowly, trying not to awaken Jordan and moved to put her in her crib. They made sure she was comfortable, laid the blanket her Grandpa Marcus got for her on top of her, and put Beary West at his guard post in the corner of her crib. Tori kissed her head, as Jade rubbed her back. The two women shared a loving kiss, then once again looked down at their baby girl.

"We did it." whispered Jade.

"Yeah…we did." said Tori smiling.

...

**A.N.** This story is now part of a three part completed series that is now in the order of "A Year To Remember", "I See The Rest Of My Life With You" and then "Lovely Tonight". Thank you so much for reading. : )


End file.
